


A Little Alone Time ( Sorta)

by StrawberryBasketCase



Series: It's An Unconventional Love [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Humor, Little! Brendon, Little! Josh, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, daddy Tyler, daddy dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Dallon and Tyler just want to spend some time together.But that's hard when Brendon and Josh are in their headspace and ready to play!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRUIT SALADS!!!
> 
> Fic 13!!!! Woooooooooooooo!!! Hehe  
> So I wanted to write a nice little fluffy fic. 
> 
> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS WAS!!!! At least three days worth of hard work. And it's all for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a quiet saturday morning. The birds were singing. The sun was barely up in the sky. Dallon stretched in his bed. Cracked a few bones and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt the warm body snuggled beside him.

“Good morning Dally” Tyler smiled up at him. He was all bright eyed and gazing at him. 

“Ty why are you up so early?” Dallon yawned as he shifted on his side to face him. He would rather rest in bed all day and enjoy the heat between them.

“I like to watch you sleep. You’re just too cute to miss.” Tyler pulled Dallon in closer. “And since we’re up before the boys. Why don't we…” He insinuated while biting his lip.

“Oh Tyler you’re such a dirty boy. I love it.” Dallon moved in closer. Their lips brushed at first before going into full on kissing. The pace was slow and sensual. Dallon then moved on top while Tyler dug his nails in his back. 

Dallon's hands made their way under the small boy’s shirt. Tyler moaned at his soft touch.

“Daddy we’re bored!” Brendon pouted at the end of their bed. “Penny Lane is bored too.” He held up his puppy.

“Yeah we wanna play with daddy!” Josh whined as he pulled at their covers.

Dallon sighed heavily. He sat up and turned towards them. “Boys I thought we said you had to KNOCK before entering daddy’s room.” He lectured them.

“We did, but I guess you were too preoccupied to hear us.” Brendon giggled as he pet his puppy. Josh snickered beside him too.

“Can't this wait til LATER?” Tyler wiped his face in annoyance. He was way past in the mood and he didn't wanna stop now. It had been a while since him and Dallon were intimate. Tyler really wanted it to be just them if only for a little while that day.

“Daddy doesn't wanna play with us?” Josh looked so sad, cuddling his pet kitten. He knew he was practically irresistible with those pretty brown eyes and pouty lips. And neither one of them could say no when he pulled that look.

“Of course we do Joshie. Come here guys.” Tyler sat up as Dallon moved off of him. They then welcomed their boys with open arms. Josh sat on Tyler. While Brendon bounced in Dallon’s lap.

“Daddy let’s go to the amusement park!” Brendon jumped on the bed in excitement.

“Yeah I wanna ride the roller coasters!” Josh exclaimed joyfully as he joined Brendon in jumping on the bed. They laughed and bounced all over. Tyler and Dallon shared a look of defeat.

“Alright alright calm down and go get ready for breakfast.” Dallon told them. He was sleepy still, but it’ll be impossible to get some rest now. They jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

“Wait so are we going to the amusement park?” They asked in unison. The boys also put on twin pouty faces.

“Yes guys we’re still going, but breakfast first alright.” Tyler said as he slide out off bed. They yelled in excitement and ran off to get dressed. Dallon flopped back on the bed. “You better get up too mister cause I'm not dealing with them alone.” He walked into their bathroom.

“I can't I'm dead.” Dallon put a pillow over his face. He then proceeded to try and drift off to sleep again. Tyler stomped over to him and yanked the pillow off his face.

“Dead or not. You’re going. Now get up and get dressed!” Tyler huffed as he crossed his arms. Dallon groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. 

________________

Tyler was mixing batter in the kitchen. When Dallon slide behind him and held him close. He started peppering kisses on his neck. Tyler giggled while tilting his head. Giving Dallon more access. “Look who’s the dirty boy now.” He pressed against his tall husband.

“Only because SOMEONE got me going this morning.” Dallon put his hands on Tyler’ hips. They swayed from side to side. “How’s about a quickie?” Dallon whispered in his ear.

“What if the boys come in?” Tyler breathed out.

“Don't worry their busy playing around upstairs” Dallon replied. Tyler bit his lip to protest the idea, but it was increasingly tempting.Soon it went into a dry humping session. Tyler sat the bowl of batter on the counter and undid his pants. Dallon followed and lined himself up with his entrance. He slide in effortlessly despite their time apart.

Tyler moaned while holding onto the counter for support. Dallon’s grip tightened on his hips as they went at a slow pace. They were really getting into it.

“I want waffles!” Josh yelled as he ran in the kitchen.

“No I want a cheesy omelet!” Brendon shoved past Josh. Everyone froze at the situation. Tyler’s face turned bright red. Dallon hung his mouth open, unable to speak.

“Umm daddy….” Josh started. He didn't want to finish his statement.

“Why are you fucking in the kitchen?” Brendon blantly asked. Josh nudged him. “What!? It's just a simple question!” He groaned as he rubbed his arm. Tyler and Dallon quickly push away from each other and redressed themselves.

“Uh eggs and waffles coming right up!” Tyler plastered a smile on his face as he avoided the question altogether. Dallon on the other was still speechless. He busied himself with helping Tyler while also avoiding eye contact with all them.

It was an awkwardly silent breakfast.

________________

The drive was only about an hour to get to the park. Although with Brendon and Josh’s impatience, not to mention the occasional threats of going home. It felt almost like an eternity

“We’re here guys.” Tyler sighed in relief. While he loved them, car rides like these really gave him migraines.

“FINALLY.” Dallon combed fingers through his hair. It was his coping mechanism for stress. He’d end up bald before he was forty dealing with these two. Brendon and Josh shouted and ran from the car to go inside the park.

“They really like coming here don't they?” Tyler smiled as he watched their happy faces.

“Yeah...I think you like it too.” Dallon grabbed his hand.

“Maybe.” Tyler giggled as their fingers laced. “Or maybe it’s just spending time with you.” He leaned in to kiss him. Pecks turned into opened mouth passion. It was nice to have a minute to breathe without any distractions.

“Hey stop kissing already!” Josh knocked on the driver side window. He puffed out his cheeks in anger.

“Yeah we need money to get in REMEMBER!?” Brendon added. Tyler and Dallon rolled their eyes and got out of the car. Off they went to enjoy a day at the park.

________________

They ran around riding a ton of rides. Won a bunch of new stuffies to play with. Now it was getting late in the day.

“How’s about we call it a day guys. I'm pretty tired.” Dallon groaned while dragging behind them. All their toys and candies had inadvertently landed in his hands.

“No daddy just ONE more ride please.” Brendon begged Tyler.

“Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel PRETTY PLEASE!” Josh pleaded with his best smile. 

“Guys…”Tyler sighed as he wanted to go as well. They began crying and pulling on him. “Okay okay but Joshie, you know you ate too much candy. Maybe the Ferris Wheel is too much.” Tyler suggested.

“No I barely had any candy I promise I'll be fine.” Josh reassured him.

“Besides the Ferris Wheel isn't that fast. So he should be alright.” Brendon added.

“Off to the Ferris Wheel then.” Tyler gave in. They screamed with joy as they pulled him towards the rides. Tyler mouthed his apologies to a disappointed Dallon.

They soon climbed on board the ride. It was one of those newer types with the comfy cages. Instead of those cramp two person seats. The wheel started its slow pace around. Josh and Brendon bounced from side to side to look down at the park from way up there. Dallon and Tyler on the other hand enjoyed being off their feet.

“I gotta admit it is a nice view up here.” Dallon pulled Tyler close.

“Yeah the sunset is beautiful from this angle.” Tyler snuggled into his chest.

“I wasn't talking about the sun.” Dallon winked at him. Tyler blushed like a schoolgirl. They moved in and sparks went off as they kissed.

“Daddy…” Josh whined.

The kissing lead to touching. And the touching lead to moaning. Tyler had to admit that Dallon could always be so romantic. 

“Uhh daddy….” Brendon said nervously.

Their bodies began to heat up, but they would keep semi PG for their boys. Dallon nibbled on Tyler’s ear. Tyler giggled at his soft teeth marks.

“Daddys!” Brendon demanded their attention.

“Bren what is SO important!?” Dallon huffed. Brendon had pointed to Josh. He frowned as he moved over to Dallon.

“Daddy….I don't feel so....” Josh barely warned them before he puked all over Dallon’s shirt. A little splatter had got on Tyler’s hoodie. 

“Dude that's nasty! And that SMELL!” Brendon proclaimed before he too puked on the floor. They sat there in utter disgust as the Ferris Wheel made its slow descent back to the unloading docks.

After cleaning up two sick boys, a new shirt, a new hoodie, and a long apology.  
It was NOW time to go. 

Brendon and Josh slept the whole car ride home. Much to Dallon and Tyler’s delight.

________________

“Finally...my bed I missed you so.” Dallon sighed as he collapsed onto the bed. It felt heavenly to relax again. “Today was a DISASTER.” He mumbled into the pillows.

“It wasn't THAT bad Dally.” Tyler giggled as he slide in bed.

“Maybe, but how about we pick up where we left off this morning?” Dallon pulled Tyler underneath him. Tyler giggled even more as they kissed.

“Daddy can we sleep with you tonight?” Brendon peaked his head in their room. It was like they KNEW when their dads were trying to be intimate.

“Sure guys come on in.” Tyler made room for them in the middle. 

“Thanks for the fun day daddy.” Brendon yawned as he snuggled under the covers.

“Yeah we love our new stuffies.” Josh also yawn as he laid down.

“Your welcome guys. Now time for night night.” Dallon kissed their foreheads. They mumbled their replies as they drifted off with smiles on their faces. Sure it was nice to have normal boyfriends every once in awhile, but it was fun when they slip into their kid roles.

“Guess we’re gonna have to rain check our little rendez vous.” Dallon said as he held Tyler’s hand.

“I guess so, but can you really think of anything better than this?” Tyler replied while giving his hand a squeeze. Dallon pretended to give it some serious thought. “Dallon!” He nudged him. 

“I'm only kidding. Of course I love this.” Dallon laughed.

“And I love you too Dally.” Tyler blew him a kiss.

“We better get some sleep. Because who knows what these two might wanna do tomorrow.” Dallon joked as he turned out the lights. Tyler laughed and laid down. They all fell asleep snuggled together. 

Sure they had a very unconventional family. And sure people would never understand them. But they all loved each other. So that MADE them a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay don't you just like it all happy go lucky?
> 
> I plan to make this a nice little series. So leave any ideas you wanna see next!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked it.
> 
> *takes a bow*  
> You were a wonderful audience.  
> Thank you!


End file.
